1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to a connecting assembly that can be used in place of a conventional nut to connect a cable to an externally threaded connecting port.
2. Background Art
A myriad of connecting assemblies are currently available for connecting a cable, such as a coaxial cable, to an externally threaded connecting port. The nature of the structure having the externally threaded connecting port may vary considerably. For example, the connecting port may be at a drop or splice location.
One of the most commonly utilized connecting structures in the cable industry is a nut that is aligned with, and rotated relative to, an externally threaded connecting port to selectively secure the cable thereto and release the cable therefrom.
In certain environments, the requirement to repeatedly turn a nut is awkward and undesirably time consuming. As an alternative to a threaded connection, many different connecting assemblies are offered which permit operation by translation of the connecting assembly parallel to the axis of the externally threaded connecting port. In one form, a cylindrical sleeve is formed with circumferentially spaced, axially extending, slits which produce a plurality of independently movable fingers. Such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,906, to Szegda. The tenacity of the grip of such a connecting assembly upon the externally threaded connecting port is determined by the captive compressive force between diametrically opposite fingers. This type of connecting assembly has the drawback that it may be inadvertently separated from the externally threaded connecting port. The individual fingers are also prone to being deformed, which may affect the holding capacity.
Many different connecting assemblies utilize the aforementioned deformable finger arrangement and additionally employ a locking ring which surrounds, and is axially movable relative to, the fingers to bias the fingers radially inwardly so as to more positively grip the externally threaded connecting port. A number of these connecting assemblies have fingers which include a projection which is pressed by the locking ring to radially between adjacent thread turns so as place surfaces on the finger projections and threads in axially confronting relationship. So long as this confronting relationship is maintained, the connecting assembly cannot be axially separated from the externally threaded connecting port.
Many of these connecting assemblies function such as a collet. That is, a force from the locking ring is rigidly transmitted through the fingers to the externally threaded connecting port. While the connection through this connecting assembly may be positively maintained, this type of connecting assembly is generally designed for a specific diameter of externally threaded connected port and may not function adequately if the diameter thereof is appreciably less than, or greater than, the specific diameter for which the connecting assembly is designed. Examples of this type of structure are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,316, to Panek et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,846, to Guimond et al.
Designers of cable connectors continue to seek out cable connecting assemblies that can be simply operated, produce a secure holding force between the connecting assembly and a cooperating externally threaded connecting port, and accommodate a range of diameters for an externally threaded connecting port with which the connecting assembly is to be used.
In one form, the invention is directed to an assembly for connecting a cable to an externally threaded connecting port. The connecting assembly has a tubular fitting with a central axis and axially spaced first and second ends. The first end is adapted to receive a cable. The second end is adapted to engage an externally threaded connecting port to secure the connecting assembly to the externally threaded connecting port. The connecting assembly has a plurality of fingers projecting generally in a first axial direction. A first finger in the plurality of fingers has an axial length between axially spaced connected and free ends and a prong that projects generally oppositely to the first axial direction from a first axial location on the first finger. A locking member is movable axially relative to the first finger between first and second positions. The locking member has a surface that cooperates with a surface on the first finger to produce a bias force on the first finger radially inwardly relative to the central axis as the locking member is moved from the first position into the second position. The bias force is produced on the first finger between the first location and the connected end of the first finger.
In one form, the prong is substantially straight and projects in a line that is nonparallel to the central axis.
The first finger may be folded at the free end to define the prong.
In one form, the first axial location is at the free end of the first finger.
In one form, there is a sleeve assembly at the first end of the tubular fitting for receiving a cable and the locking member abuts to the sleeve assembly with the locking member in the first position so as to prevent movement of the locking member from the second position to past the first position.
In one form, the locking member has a radially inwardly projecting bead that abuts to the sleeve assembly with the locking member in the first position.
The locking member may surround a portion of the sleeve assembly.
In one form, the locking member surface has an annular shape with a diameter that changes along an axial extent thereof.
The locking member may have a cylindrical shape that extends continuously around the plurality of fingers.
In one form, the locking member is made from a plastic material.
In one form, the prong projects in a line and terminates at a free edge which is substantially straight and extends transversely to the line at which the prong projects.
In one form, the free edge is pointed.
The fingers in the plurality of fingers may have substantially the same configuration as the first finger.
In one form, the prong projects in a line and is flexible relative to the first finger to change the orientation of the line relative to the first finger.
In one form, the prong resides radially inside of the first finger.
The invention is further directed to an assembly for connecting a cable to an externally threaded connecting port and having a tubular fitting with a central axis and axially spaced first and second ends. The first end is adapted to receive a cable. The second end is adapted to engage an externally threaded connecting port to secure the connecting assembly to the externally threaded connecting port. The connecting assembly has a plurality of fingers projecting generally in a first axial direction. The first finger in the plurality of fingers has an axial length between axially spaced connected and free ends and a prong projecting generally oppositely to the first axial direction from a first location on the first finger. The locking member is movable between first and second positions. The locking member produces a bias force on the first finger that moves at least a part of the first finger radially inwardly relative to the central axis as the locking member is moved from the first position into the second position. The prong projects in a line and is flexible relative to the first finger to change the orientation of the line relative to the first finger.
The first finger may be folded at the free end to define the prong.
The first axial location may be at the free end of the first finger.
In one form, the bias force is produced on the first finger between the first location and the connected end of the first finger. In one form, the locking member has an annular shape and is movable axially between the first and second positions.
The fingers in the plurality of fingers may have substantially the same configuration as the first finger.
In one form, the prong resides radially inside of the first finger. The invention is further directed to the combination of an externally threaded connecting port and an assembly for connecting a cable to the externally threaded connecting port. The externally threaded connecting port has threads with an external diameter and axially oppositely facing surfaces. The connecting assembly has a tubular fitting with a central axis and axially spaced first and second end. The first end is adapted to receive a cable. The second end engages the externally threaded connecting port. The connecting assembly has a plurality of fingers projecting generally in a first axial direction. A first finger in the plurality of fingers has an axial length between axially spaced connected and free ends and a prong projecting generally oppositely to the first axial direction from a first axial location on the first finger. The locking member has a surface that cooperates with a surface on the first finger to produce a bias force on the first finger radially inwardly relative to the central axis as the locking member is moved from the first position into the second position. The locking member can be selectively placed, and frictionally maintained, in each of the first and second positions.
In one form, the second end of the tubular fitting has a receptacle for the externally threaded connecting port and with the locking member in the first positions the first finger is biased radially outwardly so as not to engage the threads on the externally threaded connecting port as the externally threaded connecting port is directed axially relative to, and into, the receptacle in the second end of the tubular fitting.
The first finger may be folded to define the prong.
In one form, the first finger is folded at the free end of the first finger.
In one form, the fingers in the plurality of fingers have substantially the same configuration as the first finger.
In one form, the prong projects in a line and is flexible relative to the first finger to change the orientation of the line relative to the first finger.
In one form, with the locking member in the second position, the first finger is biased so that the prong resides in radially overlapping relationship with one of the axially oppositely facing thread surfaces.
The invention is further directed to the combination of an externally threaded connecting port and an assembly for connecting a cable to the externally threaded connecting port. The externally threaded connecting port has threads with an external diameter and axially oppositely facing surfaces. The connecting assembly has a tubular fitting with a central axis and axially spaced first and second ends. The first end is adapted to receive a cable. The second engages the externally threaded connecting port. The connecting assembly has a plurality of fingers projecting generally in a first axial direction. A first finger in the plurality of fingers has an axial length between axially spaced connected and free ends and a prong projecting generally oppositely to the first axial direction from a first axial location on the first finger. The first finger is normally biased to a release position. The connecting assembly further includes a locking member. The locking member and at least the plurality of fingers cooperate to (a) allow the locking member to be placed and frictionally maintained in the first and second positions, (b) bias the first finger into a locked position wherein the prong extends into radially overlapping relationship with one of the axially oppositely facing thread surfaces, with the locking member in the second position, and (c) allow the first finger to assume the release position wherein the prong resides outside of the external diameter of the threads with the locking member in the first position.
In one form, the second end of the tubular fitting has a receptacle for the externally threaded connecting port. With the locking member in the first position, the first finger is biased radially outwardly so as not to engage the threads on the externally threaded connecting port as the externally threaded connecting port is directed axially relative to, and into, the receptacle in the second end of the tubular fitting.
The first finger may be folded to define the prong.
In one form, the fingers and the plurality of fingers may have substantially the same configuration as the first finger.
The invention is further directed to a method of connecting a cable to an externally threaded connecting port having threads, with the threads having an external diameter and axially oppositely facing surfaces. The method includes the step of providing a connecting assembly having a) a tubular fitting with a central axis and axially spaced first and second ends, b) a plurality of fingers projecting generally in a first axial direction so that the plurality of fingers cooperatively define a receptacle, with a first finger in the plurality of fingers having an axial length between axially spaced connected and free ends and a prong projecting generally oppositely to the first axial direction from a first axial location on the first finger, and c) a locking member that is movable relative to the first finger between first and second positions. The method further includes the steps of: moving the locking member into the first position so that the locking member is frictionally maintained in the first position; with the locking member in the first position, directing the externally threaded connecting port into the receptacle so that the first finger is in a position wherein the prong on the first finger does not engage the threads on the externally threaded connecting port; with the externally threaded connecting port in the receptacle, moving the locking member from the first position towards the second position and thereby causing the locking member to produce a force on the first finger that biases the first finger so as to situate the prong in radially overlapping relationship with one of the axially oppositely facing thread surfaces so that the prong abuts to the one of the axially oppositely facing thread surfaces to prevent separation of the externally threaded connecting port and connecting assembly by relative axially opposite movement; and connecting a cable to the second end of the tubular fitting.
In one form, the step of moving the locking member involves causing the locking member to produce the force from a location between the connected and free ends of the first finger.
The step of providing a connecting assembly may involve providing a connecting assembly with a plurality of fingers that are substantially the same as the first finger and which cooperate with the locking member in substantially the same manner as the locking member cooperates with the first finger.
The step of moving the locking member may involve causing the locking member to produce a force that repositions the prong relative to the first finger.